Bound
by Keely Greenley
Summary: NEWLY UPDATED 12.24.03 (Set during FotR...please suspend all disbelief as events have been scribbled up!) The Fellowship happens upon a mysterious girl with an even more mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, but wish that I did (Legolas namely!) : )  
  
The Fellowship wandered along the edges of the river. Gandalf glanced at Legolas who was walking steadfast and with inward thought. Merry and Pippin strolled along comically, as if they were two jesters amusing only one another. Frodo and Sam walked silently, but there was an air of heavy burden traveling with Frodo, which Sam seemed to sense. Boromir and Aragorn walked strongly as men do, and Gimli galumphed along, attempting to keep pace with the quick elf and powerful men that were his companions on this quest to destroy the Ring of Power.  
  
As the group found a clearing and began to make its way across the wide stretch of green, Legolas spotted something in the distance, as only his keen elf eyes could.  
  
"Someone has fallen," he decried and set upon a rampant pace.  
  
"Legolas!" Gandalf called. He had a bad feeling about what the elf might find. This was no time to run ahead of the group. None had known Legolas to be this foolish before. But Legolas could see what the others could not. The body lying on the ground was a female, hidden within a cloak and hood. Legolas's feet took him gracefully and swiftly over the clover and he was almost upon the fallen girl when the rest of the Fellowship caught glimpse of what his elven eyes had seen.  
  
"We must move!" called Aragorn. The rest of the Fellowship sped forward with haste in an effort to both follow Legolas in case of danger and to help whomever the fallen body was. As they neared the small figure on the ground, Legolas was already bent over it.  
  
"What is it, Legolas," asked Aragon, fearing the worst, such as an Uruk-ai trap.  
  
"It is a girl," Legolas replied in a concerned tone. His thoughts were not on those of his Fellowship comrades but rather on the girl lying unconscious on the ground before him. Legolas peeled back her hood to reveal beautiful, cascading red hair.  
  
"She is a human maiden," Gimli said.  
  
"No," Legolas began. He could feel what the others had not noticed yet. Legolas gently brushed the hair from over her ears, revealing what the Fellowship could not even conceive of. "She is elf kind."  
Bottom of Form 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
Legolas swept the elf maiden up into his arms, supporting her limp body. He felt an instinctive need to protect and help her. He had come into contact with no other elves since the Fellowship departed from Rivendell, and he felt drawn to her.  
  
"Legolas, no," Gandalf said quickly, holding up a hand to mark his feelings. "This is a peculiar situation. None an elf with red hair has been seen in Middle Earth in for longer than we can all remember."  
  
"A red haired elf, this cannot be good," Gimli chimed in.  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed with concern. "She is hurt," he said. Legolas could feel the fading life inside of the elven girl, and he knew that she needed immediate care. "We must get her back to Rivendell."  
  
"I agree," Gandalf concurred.  
  
"She's beautiful," Pippin whispered to Merry.  
  
"My little comrade," Gimli replied in response to Pippin's sentiments, which he did not want anyone to hear, "Elves bearing red hair are no common sort, nor are they to be received with great comfort."  
  
"Let us go," Gandalf said. "We can make it to Rivendell by sunrise. This situation is none to be taken lightly. It is best not to continue until Lord Elrond is met with. Better to turn back now and gain valuable understanding than it is to travel on and possibly lose valuable time nearer to Mordor." Gandalf's eyes revealed the ticking of his inward thoughts, though none could understand both his fear and curiosity with the mysterious girl. He had seen this before, and wondered if the bearing of an omen was upon them.  
  
"Does anyone not see?!" cried Boromir. "Leave this, this, this beast! We are on a quest to destroy the Ring of Power not to give aid to a demon of Sauron!"  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Legolas shouted, anger rising in his eyes. Aragorn moved in between the man and elf, holding his arms out to block whatever altercation may have occurred if he did not.  
  
"We shall begin moving for Rivendell," he said.  
  
"How will we get the girl to Rivendell? It's not like we have horses!" Sam chimed in.  
  
"I shall carry her," Legolas replied. The rest of the Fellowship looked at him, knowing that he was not going to give her up to any of them. They could already sense that this girl brought danger with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
"She is weak," Elrond said. The Fellowship returned to Rivendell and went straight to the Lord Elrond, healer and foreseer. "But I can heal her."  
  
"We will wait for your word, Lord Elrond," Gandalf replied.  
  
"Gee, I'm hungry!" Pippin said gleefully.  
  
"You're always hungry, Pip!" Merry answered.  
  
"So?" Pippin looked at him.  
  
"Hobbits!" Gimli said. "Such silly little beings."  
  
"Eladriel will take care of your famishment if you wish," Elrond said.  
  
"Let us go then," said Gandalf. The Fellowship moved toward the door of the lavish room that the elf maiden was laid in. Elrond was standing over her with the ability to heal her ailments, although he was not sure was caused her unconscious and weakened state.  
  
"I shall stay," said Legolas. All eyes turned to him.  
  
"No, Legolas. You shall come with us. Let us eat and regain our strength," replied Gandalf. He had not seen this side of Legolas before. Gandalf had been told of his strength and focus and of his fantastic elven abilities that were far more impressive than others of his kind. Legolas looked down at the red haired elf girl lying unconscious for a last time and moved toward the door. As the Fellowship exited, Gandalf and Elrond's eyes met and they exchanged a look that encompassed both surprise and concern.  
  
"Frankly, my dear friend Gandalf," Lord Elrond began. "I have not seen an elf bearing fair red hair since I was much younger." Elrond could not peel his eyes away from the girl. His elf eyes, so bright and sharp, were becoming hazed and soft as they were affixed in a faraway stare. Finally Gandalf spoke.  
"Likewise, Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied, raising an eyebrow in a such a manner that was distinctive of Gandalf the Gray. "I had heard stories of fair red haired elves, but I thought they were all passed. Gone, especially from Middle Earth."  
  
"Yes, my thoughts are, were the same. But she, this girl, survives." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
"What is all the concern over her, the girl?" asked Frodo of Boromir as they feasted. Boromir glanced around to see if Legolas was nearby. He was slightly wary to speak his feelings about the girl while the elf prince was around. Legolas had gone to retrieve elven cloaks for the Hobbits in order to aid them on their journey.  
  
"Have you no ears, Hobbit?!" replied Boromir harshly. "Elves bearing red hair bring doom. It has been said, and none, for more centuries than we have all lived that the first race of elves to inhabit Middle Earth were of red hair. They were the grandest of all elven civilizations and possessed more refined abilities than the elves we know of today. The red haired elves also possessed extraordinary powers. Some were mystics that foretold the future and others had the keen ability to disappear and reappear, making them undefeatable in battle. No, I would not care to look upon that red haired elf again, for she can bring nothing but trouble."  
  
"Trouble? She may have a power that can help us get to Mordor and destroy the ring." Sam said.  
  
"No, no little Hobbit. She can possess no power that would bring us good fortune. The red haired elves were given powers by evil. Their visions of what would come showed no good and the abilities of the others gave rise to much corruption and devastation. I would not wish this girl to accompany us on this journey if my own life depended upon it. She would surely turn the Ring even more against us." Boromir closed his eyes and sat back firmly in his chair. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin stared at him, frightened at what he had said but still trying to make sense out of how it could all pertain to the beautiful elf maiden being healed by Elrond as they spoke.  
  
"Enchantresses, witches some of them," Gimli said, breaking the silence. "They can turn men into statues and dwarves into toads. They can even turn wee little hobbits into bushes!"  
  
"That is enough," Aragorn said, standing upon. "We know nothing of this girl but we assume the worst. Her story is not known to us. Let us not hate her for what we think we know."  
  
The Hobbits hung their heads, feeling ashamed for judging the elf girl so soon and so harshly. Boromir's fiery eyes met Aragon. "Let us not be so foolish. We shall wait and see what this elf's abilities are. Let us hope that they do not deceive and betray us."  
  
The Fellowship continued to eat in silence. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
Legolas stood by the edge of the fountain. It was a beautiful silver fountain nestled amidst ivy green trees. Its water was pure and clear. This was Legolas' favorite spot in Rivendell.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice said softly from in between two dark trees. Legolas turned around.  
  
"I've been looking for you," said the voice. Legolas knew who it was. Elven eyes rarely deceive.  
  
The elf maiden with red hair stepped out into the sunlight that was cut like a veil all around her as it hit the feature of the tall silver fountain.  
  
"Are you well?" asked Legolas softly, trying not to show feeling for the girl that was so easily touching his heart.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she replied. Hesitantly, the elf girl made her way to Legolas and reached out her delicate hand. She ran her fingers over the feathered end of an arrow which held with his bow on Legolas' back. He felt himself instantly warm when she touched him. "You are a fine archer. Lord Elrond has told me much."  
  
Legolas could not reply. The elf girl looked down. "I can feel that you hold back from me. I do not wish you to be frightened. Ask me whatever you like. I know that you have questions." Her voice and face encouraged him, but Legolas remained stoic.  
  
"I must rejoin the others," he said and left the fountain. The elf girl watched him go, a look of confusion and slight hurt on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"We leave in the morning to resume our journey," Aragorn informed the Fellowship. They all agreed to spend the night in Rivendell. The Hobbits were especially joyful at the news, while Frodo was relieved to be among the comfort of the elves. He found Rivendell especially beautiful and was captivated by the grace and splendor of the elves living there.  
  
Boromir scoured, "I suggest us moving on tonight."  
  
"No," Aragorn retorted. "We move in the morning, when the sun rises. Ringwraiths will not enter here. The Hobbits are safe for one night."  
  
"I agree, Aragorn," Gandalf said, standing up and asserting his staff firmly on the ground. Boromir averted his eyes from Gandalf's gaze. He did not want the gray wizard to see his disgust with the decision to remain in Rivendell. Boromir did not trust the red haired elf maiden, nor did he trust Legolas in her company. Even Gimli was in favor of staying the night.  
  
"At least there's plenty of food, though elves do not seem to have the hearty stomachs of the mighty dwarves!" Gimli said, trying to make the best of the situation. He and Legolas had begun developing a friendship of late, but he owed it to his dwarfish pride to make small quips about elves when the opportunity arose. Merry and Pippin laughed, and Gimli shot them a sideways glance before bursting into laughter himself.  
  
Legolas approached the group as they were about to retire for the night.  
  
"Legolas, we leave tomorrow at sunrise," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded. Gimli noticed he was heavy at heart. The elf princess, Arwen, came to take the Fellowship to their rooms. Gimli lagged behind with Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, are you all right?" the dwarf said in his brusk but concerned voice.  
  
"I am fine, Gimli," Legolas answered.  
  
The Fellowship was led into beautiful rooms where they were to rest for the evening. Legolas stood at the window, alone, in the room he was given to sleep in, knowing that he was not going to sleep that night. He could see the silver fountain from the window, and he wished to relive the hour before when he was there in company of the fair elf girl whose name he did not even know. Legolas had not known love before. He had many opportunities but no maiden had possessed him enough for him to devote his heart to her.  
  
Even now, as he stood alone by the window with the crystalline light of the moon dancing circles on the floor, Legolas felt that he needed to see the girl again. But he needed to maintain his focus and strength. He was a companion of the Fellowship of the Ring and the fate of Middle Earth was partly in his hands. This was no time to give energy and attention to a woman.  
  
From the window, Legolas could see a glow in between two trees by the silver fountain. The light was dull and soft at first but became brighter and more brilliant in a few seconds. His elven eyes had never betrayed him before, but Legolas could not see exactly what this light was. A mystical force was no doubt at work. The glow was controlled and contained. He quickly sprung from the room, propelled by an unknown force. With elven grace and speed, Legolas reached the fountain and saw a small rabbit lying in between the two trees where the glow had been. There was blood on the ground, but the rabbit did not appear to be harmed. It had no scratches nor wounds. Legolas' eyes scanned the forest, but there were no predators to be found nor was there blood anywhere but by this small rabbit. A branch of thorns was strewn nearby, tangled with downy rabbit fur. He stood up and the rabbit scampered away.  
Legolas approached the fountain and looked into the clear waters. They seemed so deep and ever-reaching. He knew that at sunrise the Fellowship would depart from Rivendell. He looked forward to putting the strange feelings that he has been filled with since coming upon the elf girl unconscious on the ground and bringing her here to be healed by Elrond, but at the same time Legolas mourned the sunrise for he would never see the enchanting elf girl again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
After thanking Elrond and saying goodbye, the Fellowship was again on its way to Mordor. Legolas chose not to find the elf girl and say goodbye. He could sense that she had not left Rivendell yet and did not know when or if she would, because he knew nothing about her or her past. It did not seem right to say goodbye to this girl when she knew nothing of him and he nothing of her.  
  
As soon as the Fellowship had left Rivendell, Merry asked, "Can you smell that horrible odor, Pip?"  
  
"The only thing I smell is that delicious elvish food, Merry!" Pippin replied.  
  
"Your mind, always on eating! You'll be one fat Hobbit someday, Pippin!" answered Merry.  
  
"I smell it, too," Boromir said abruptly, drawing his sword.  
  
"It is ash," Aragorn looked but could not see through the trees.  
  
"The trees are fire, in the distance," Legolas replied. "Uruk-ai!"  
  
The rumble of Uruk-ai thundering through the forest made the Hobbits scurry for safety. Boromir, Gandalf and Aragorn drew their swords, while Gimli grasped his ax and Legolas his bow. The Uruk-ai were upon them, and the Fellowship launched into battle. Much fighting ensued. As Aragorn slew the last Uruk-ai standing, he looked around to make sure his companions were all right. The Hobbits scurried out from underneath of a tree root hole and looked around.  
  
Legolas was leaning against a tree and his face had grown pale.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned. Legolas turned his eyes toward Aragorn's and his pupils has begun fading into blue.  
  
"He's hurt!" Aragorn cried, and the group rushed toward Legolas. Aragorn glanced at the back of the tree that Legolas was leaning against to witness a hideous spear piercing through it.  
  
"No." Aragon replied frightened and in shock. He moved the hand that Legolas had resting against his chest and could see the blood dripping from it. The head of the spear was piercing out through Legolas's chest. The Fellowship realized that their elven archer was near death.  
  
"Gandalf?!" Frodo looked up at the great gray wizard, yearning for him to change Legolas' fate.  
  
"I can do nothing, my dear Frodo," the wizard replied, his face full of concern and despair. Legolas looked at him with fading eyes.  
  
"Go on." Legolas said. "You must destroy the Ring."  
  
As he spoke these words so near death, a glow emanated from the path that the Fellowship had taken when they left Rivendell. It brightened as it neared.  
  
The companions could only watch as the fair red haired elf maiden rode up on horseback and dismounted to be at the side of Legolas. She stood close to him and grasped his face in one hand and put the other over the spearhead killing him. The glow around her became a blinding light, spreading around them both. Suddenly, the light went out and the spear fell from the back of the tree. The life had returned to his grayish blue eyes and Legolas had a wound no more.  
  
The elf girl did not remove her hands from Legolas' body. He reached for her hand that covered the spot where the wound on his chest had been, and he covered it with his. His breath was taken away but his strength restored.  
  
Gandalf spoke first, "I suspect that this elf does indeed possess a special skill."  
  
Without moving her eyes from Legolas', she replied, "I am a healer." The elf girl turned to the Fellowship and added, "I would like to come with you on your journey."  
  
Boromir, who had just been mesmerized by the beautiful girl and her powers of restoration as she saved the life of one his companions, retorted, "We cannot bring this elf with us. It will be a hindrance, a bigger burden than we already bear."  
  
"I have no problem with it," Aragorn answered, entranced with this elf girl's beauty and ability. She reminded him of Arwen, strong yet delicate at the same time. But like Arwen, Aragorn could not let this girl be in danger. "But it is too dangerous. We will return you, fair maiden, to Rivendell where you will be safe."  
  
"I will keep her safe," said Legolas, his hand still covering and holding hers.  
  
"You were near death once! Do not be swayed by a pretty face! See her for what she is, a mystic!" Boromir cried out angrily.  
  
"I am no mystic," the elf girl replied. "I understand your fear, but I am of the first race of elves whom bear no name. We are not evil. Just because something fades away does not mean that it was ungood. It merely leaves questions in the minds of those who continue on and suspicion and worry are natural allies of what has passed." Her voice was melodic and laced with sincerity and goodness.  
  
"She is not evil," Legolas spoke firmly as he faced the group. He then turned to the fair girl, "She is elf kind. As am I." His expression was gentle and she smiled slightly up at him, for he was taller than she.  
  
"Let her come," Gandalf said. "If she wishes."  
  
"I do wish," the elf girl replied.  
  
"She does not even know what quest we pursue!" cried Boromir roughly again.  
  
"Yes, I think she does," said Gandalf, smiling.  
  
"You are journeying to Mordor to destroy the Ring of Power," the maiden replied.  
  
"How did you know? What evil forces told you!" cried Boromir.  
  
"My father," the girl replied. "Lord Elrond." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
"Lord Elrond is your father?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes," the elf girl replied. "My mother, Tamuril, was of the first race of the elves and survived the first burning of Mordor that destroyed our kind. My mother had the ability to apparate, as did others of our race, which were the only ones to survive the destruction of our kind by Sauron. Some of the first race of elves left Middle Earth for the Undying Lands where they remained. Yes, it is true that many of the elves of this first civilization turned to Sauron because they desired to return to Middle Earth, and they were under his power and eventually destroyed.  
  
My mother lingered in the forest with others who were nomadic and traveled. As many ages went by and other civilizations of elves came into being, my mother was kept safe by the elven sorceress, Galadriel, who sensed the existence of the ancient red haired elves. Galadriel cared for my mother, while others were frightened by her power and eventually passed on. Through Galadriel my mother met Lord Elrond and they lived together in peace until the time of Mordor began to rise again. I was born just before the first evil rose and was sent to live in Lothlorien with Galadriel.  
  
I am the last of my kind, and Galadriel has kept me safe for ages. My mother perished from Sauron's forces who claimed her life in order to end the first civilization of elves. My mother and father did not think that Sauron would know of my existence as the last surviving elf of the unnamed first civilization of elf kind, so I remained with Galadriel believing myself to be safe.  
  
I have seen the destruction that the ring has done. However, I had never journeyed from Lothlorien until recently when you came upon me. I know from Galadriel that you are on a quest to Mount Doom in Mordor to destroy the Ring of Power. I was sent by her to help you. I became weak during the journey, which is why you happened upon me in the way that you did."  
  
The Fellowship listened to the words that this elf maiden spoke unable to believe that what she was saying was the truth; however, each member knew in his heart that it was.  
  
For this was clear to Aragorn. He had felt a sense of Arwen inside of this elf girl, and now understand that it was because they were sisters. "You are the sister of Arwen," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, on our father's side," the elf replied.  
  
"Does she know of you?" Aragon continued. He wanted to know more.  
  
"No," the elf maiden answered. "She does not." She looked down uncomfortably and Aragorn sensed the sadness in her face and voice.  
  
"She will one day," Aragon answered proudly. He walked over to the elf girl and gently touched her arm in reverence. "And she will feel great pride to have a sister who helped destroy the Ring of Power."  
  
So it was settled. The elf girl was accompanying the Fellowship on their quest. But there was one mysterious thing about this maiden that the Fellowship needed to know.  
  
Gimli looked at her quizzically and asked, "Milady, what is your name?"  
  
She answered, "Linwe." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
All of the companions had fallen asleep except Gimli, who was the acting watch-keeper, Linwe and Legolas. Legolas sat leaning coolly against a tree across from where the Hobbits had nestled all around Linwe in the brush. Legolas wanted to summon her over to him, but he felt strange. He wanted to be alone with her, but he did not know what he would do with such an opportunity. Gimli noticed this in him.  
  
"Elves, why don't you go and retrieve water from the river down by the thicket? We could all use it in the morning, especially our little Hobbit friends over there," Gimli said. Legolas looked over at him with surprise. Gimli winked and Legolas began to smile slightly in return. Both were realizing that elves and dwarves may not make such bad friends after all.  
  
Linwe gently slid Merry from off of her shoulder and picked up Pippin's head, which was resting on her lap, and laid it on the soft moss. She rose and walked over to where Legolas was standing. They looked at each other and she smiled. They walked down to the sparkling river and spent a few minutes feeling the night air and beauty of the moonlight.  
  
"I have not properly thanked you for saving my life," Legolas said. He meant nothing romantic by it. He was truly thankful.  
  
"I am a healer," Linwe replied. "It is what I do." She smiled at him again. Legolas turned away, unsure of what to do next. He felt so warmed by this elven maiden and yearned to touch her and be touched back.  
  
Finally, he asked Linwe a question that had been burning in the back of his mind since she came to his rescue after the Uruk-ai attack in the forest outside of Rivendell. "Linwe, how did you know that I was near death? You arrived at our aid just in time."  
  
Linwe looked up at him with the same grayish blue eyes that he possessed. "My elven eyes had seen it. I had watched you depart from Rivendell."  
  
His heart jumped, and Legolas felt his entire body stir. She had watched him leave, why?  
  
"I am sorry that I did not say goodbye to you," he said softly to her, looking deep into her eyes. Eyes that were so like his own, yet to him so much more beautiful.  
  
"I know," she answered. "I could not bring myself to find you to say the same." Linwe touched Legolas' forearm gently and he wrapped his arm slowly around her back, pulling her closely into him.  
  
"Get back to camp," Boromir said, suddenly appearing from out of the trees. "This is no time to make yourself visible by the river. Uruk-ai are still afoot." Boromir had seen that the two elves were getting closer, and he had to stop them before any sentiments of love were expressed.  
  
Legolas and Linwe parted and settled back down to where they had originally sat to rest. The Hobbits awoke as Linwe sank down onto the forest floor and they rehuddled themselves on top of her. She put her arms around them and fell into sleep. Legolas stayed awake, watching her all night. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
The Fellowship walked. The hobbits keeping in step with one another, while the men took turns leading behind Gandalf. Legolas maintained a quickened pace, but yearned to fall back and walk beside Linwe. He knew that this was no time for winning the stunning elf maiden's affections, but his burning for her was relentless.  
  
"The shadows grow darker the further we walk in this wood," Legolas remarked, turning to Aragorn. Legolas was fond of all his companions, but he looked to Aragorn as their rightful leader. His fate was intertwined with that of his ancestor Isildur, but Aragorn made his own way on this journey. Unlike other men, he was not corrupted by greed or power. He fought on the side of good, for which Legolas respected him. He also knew what it meant to have your heart cut jagged along the middle as you attempted to triumph for the freedom and peace of Middle Earth against Sauron and his forces of darkness, while desiring foremost to protect the one you love. Aragorn never spoke of Arwen, although she was all around him. His strength was her strength, and her hope was his. Legolas could not help but identify with Aragorn as he stole a quiet glance behind him at the radiant Linwe laughing along with Frodo and Sam.  
  
"This wood has been marred." Legolas' voice trailed off. He sensed something violent and vengeful lurking in the thickets ahead of them.  
  
Aragorn could sense it, as well. He turned toward Legolas and their eyes met. He had never seen such fire mixed with fear in Legolas's eyes until he glanced back at Linwe and realized why. Aragorn met Legolas' gaze with understanding eyes, which quickly turned steely as they walked deeper into the wood. Legolas was vulnerable because of this girl. His whole body shook with the need to protect. His quest was now split. He was committed and passionate about destroying the ring of power, but he was in love, and loving a woman on a dangerous, fateful journey for which they all may forfeit their lives was a burden heavy to bear for even a great eleven prince. Aragorn knew that Legolas must remain in control, focused on the task at hand if both he and Linwe were to survive.  
  
The sudden crack of thrashed wood and dark battle cries interrupted Aragorn's thoughts. "Orks!" cried Boromir, taking up his sword.  
  
"Surround the hobbits!" Gandalf yelled, destroying a range of Orks around him with a powerful jolt from his staff. As metal hit metal, Linwe gathered the hobbits in the center of the Fellowship and huddled them underneath of her outstretched arms. She would fight, since she had a sword gifted to her by Elrond, her father, but she knew that her place was to protect the Halflings that may need her if they should come to blows. Her eyes scanned the battle scene. A blur of blood and flesh fell like a storm upon the thicket. Linwe caught a glimpse of Legolas' fair blonde mane, but he disappeared as she stretched to see him again. She needed to know that he was well, that he was not hurt. Being a healer afforded her the ability to help those in need, mortal wounds included. But she could not restore life where death had already been granted. She arched over to protect the hobbits in the center of where Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf were fighting. But where was Legolas?  
  
An arrow pierced a tree trunk not far above Gimli's head. "Advantages of being a dwarf!" he laughed bruskly. Gimli's eye caught Linwe huddled over the hobbits, protecting them. She was scared, yet her brave expression did not falter. Gimli searched the fighting for Legolas but could not find him. As he steadied himself with his ax, Gimli turned toward Linwe again, beginning to say something, but he stopped and tightened his grip. He would not let Linwe lose Legolas. He would not let his friend lose her.  
  
"Arrrrggggghhhh!" cried Gimli in a loud grunt as he threw himself forward into the crowded mess of Orks. The shrill sound of clashing steel and the crying wince of Ork pain and defeat echoed through the wooded area. Arrows exploded from behind bushes and mangled trees, barely missing Linwe and the hobbits. Suddenly, heavy footsteps sounded from beyond the blackened trees. Menacingly, scathingly, the Uruk-ai approached. His gnarled teeth, armored body and hateful face marked by the white wizard, Saruman, approached the Fellowship. The remaining Orks turned in sudden terror.  
  
His voice was horrifying. It was the sound of bones grinding and smelt of rotten flesh and death. "Give us the girl," it spoke. The ground rumbled as it walked. Linwe's breath caught in her throat.  
  
Boromir's opportunity was revealed. He dropped his sword to his side for just one moment and uttered, "Tell us that this girl is with the dark side!" The Uruk-ai let out a low, throaty roar as he raised his iron sword and sliced Boromir through the chest. The Fellowship charged, including the hobbits who escaped from Linwe's grasp. She had no time. She raced to the side of Boromir who had fallen to the ground. She reached him just as an arrow flew from inside of the wood and struck the Uruk-ai in the back of the head. It turned in the arrow's direction with an ominous growl and a raised sword, glistening with the blood of Boromir highlighting its rough blade. A second arrow shot through the wood and pierced the Uruk-ai in the throat. Legolas swooped down from inside of the densely shrubbed wood, followed by the others, as they took down the Uruk-ai together.  
  
Linwe had undone her cloak and was gently learning over Boromir with one delicate hand on his forehead, brushing back his bloodied, tangled hair, and the other resting on his devastating wound. She usurped the pain, fear and the beginnings of death that had overcome his body when he was struck. Boromir's eyes began to return to their normal hazy brown as his pupils became focused and sharp once again. Linwe's skin became paler and her face distressed. Legolas knew she was in pain and began to rush toward her, but Gandalf pulled him back. "No, Legolas. This is her work. She pays a price."  
  
Linwe winced in pain, while Boromir began breathing steadier. He had all but slipped into death when she got to him, and pulling him back from the darkness was not easy. His pain was intense, and she was absorbing it with all of her will. Legolas cried out as a red stain softly soaked through Linwe's gown, as if she had been cut diagonal across her torso. It was the Uruk-ai's deadly slash that caught Boromir. But as his wound faded with Linwe's healing touch, her's grew deeper and more painful until tears rolled down her cheeks, sweat dripped from her forehead, tangling her hair in her eyelashes. She cried out in pain and dropped to the ground aside Boromir.  
  
Legolas charged to her side, no longer being held back by Gandalf or the others. Gandalf's words, "She pays a price", echoed in his ears as he ran to Linwe in what seemed like slow motion, taking ages to reach her as she lied there stricken on the ground.  
  
Boromir steadied himself and began to rise, but stopped and could no longer move when he saw the elf girl choking on blood and death lying where he had just been, with Legolas holding her close to his body. Legolas cradled her tightly. He whispered what Gandalf said was elvish for "My love" into her paled face. Her pupils had descended into blue and he felt her heart slow. Legolas's eyes filled with tears as he brushed a piece of matted hair from her face. He held Linwe there upon him, supporting her body as he was bent on one knee. Corpses of orks were strewn all around them. The Fellowship dared not intrude, though their bodies were wracked with grief at the sight. This was between the two elves, Legolas and Linwe, and the companions felt heavy at heart, realizing that there was a good chance that if she did not survive, in the end neither would he. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
Her body was still as a newly fallen ghost, save for the small beating of breaths coming staggered from inside of her stricken chest. Legolas held Linwe in his arms.  
Aragorn felt his heart clench, beating with his hope that this girl would move, breath again, live. Not only did Legolas need Linwe to live, Aragorn did, too. He needed love to win, to know that the goodness in all of their beings would not falter in the face of wickedness and evil. His own heart needed to know that the day would come when he could go to Arwen, without cares and fateful duties, and claim her as his own. Aragorn clenched his jaw as the Fellowship stood, watching, for many minutes. Linwe lacked reaction as her body slowly melted into Legolas, leaving life behind.  
"Gandalf, please," Frodo began, knowing that his wish could not be fulfilled. Gandalf's eyes were glazed, and even Frodo was surprised at the wizard's amount of distress. Finally, Gandalf spoke.  
"Legolas," Gandalf softly spoke. "She is gone." As he said these words, Legolas sunk lower to the ground. The Fellowship saw his chest heave and fall, but they could not hear a sound.  
"No, my love," Legolas whispered in Elvish. Gandalf hung his head. Aragorn breathed deeply, trying hard to remain stalwart.  
"She has passed," he began. Boromir was standing slightly away from the Fellowship, his face mixed with emotion.  
He whispered, "It should have been me."  
At this remark, Legolas's head spun around. He still held Linwe's body close and gentle in his strong elven arms but in his eyes grew something closer to fury. "It SHOULD have been you!" He called out. "It should not have been her! It should not have been her!" Legolas's hatred for Boromir began to break down, as his eyes, blood-struck and hollow, turned back to his love, Linwe. "Linwe," he said again, caressing her face as he supported her neck and held her close. He never told her his feelings for her. His chance had passed, sailed on to the lands beyond time with this fair red haired elf maiden. He had never before been so struck with the need to protect, love and enjoy the life of another as he had been with Linwe.  
Legolas slowly laid his elf maiden on the soft ground, among the slain orks. He rose, slightly staggering, yet trying to maintain his elven grace. A deep breath gave way to Legolas's formerly stoic gaze, and he backed away from Linwe. Gandalf and Aragorn approached her. They would give her a burial fit for the lady who held Legolas's heart and saved the life of one of their own. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but wish I did! : )  
  
"I know not what to say to him, Gandalf," Aragorn said, as they bent over the fair red-haired elf maiden, who had just moments before saved the life of one of their fellow companions on the quest to destroy the Ring of Power.  
"Nor do I," Gandalf replied, heavy at heart. "Her death, like her life, was most unexpected." He paused, "Though not to all of us it seems."  
Aragorn glanced up at Gandalf strangely, realizing what he meant. The Uruk-ai had demanded the girl. Sauron knew of her existence. What would be his reaction to her death, and why was she of importance to him now?  
A single robin fluttered through the trees above them as the sun began to beat heavy upon the Fellowship. Aragorn and Gandalf felt their skin begin to burn with a fantastic warmth as they slowly started to lift Linwe from the ground.  
As with a sudden flash of the sun, the elf girl's eyes sprung open, her chest beating with a deep inhalation of the warm air.  
Legolas spun around as the Fellowship turned to where Gandalf and Aragorn were now supporting Linwe, sprung back to life. Through the trees floated a vision of the elven sorceress Galadriel, light and angelic, as she always appeared.  
"Linwe," spoke Galadriel in Elvish. "Is my kin, my granddaughter. With her she possesses all of my powers of strength and endurance. I give her the grace to be healed, as she has given to others. Though, I can only bestow this grace one time. It is due to the destiny of love, which was foretold to me when she left Lothlorien. The fate of her life is now tied to Legolas." Galadriel turned to face Legolas, who was now holding Linwe and gazing into her eyes with shock and quivering with love. "If you survive this quest, my elven prince," she spoke to Legolas, "Linwe will survive with you. Her life will be your life and you shall keep her as your own. It is written in the stars and in the sea."  
As quietly and quickly as she appeared, Galadriel was gone.  
"So it has been foretold," Gandalf said. "Our meeting with this girl was no coincidence."  
Legolas held her face in his hands, about to speak. "Please, no," Linwe spoke quietly. Her expression saddened and her eyes spilled with regret as she moved Legolas's hands from her jaw line. "This cannot be."  
Legolas began raising his hands to her body again, needing to touch her, but he slowly lowered them to his sides once again after seeing the look in her eyes. "Be with me," he said. Toughening her gaze and stepping backwards from Legolas to stand beside the other members of the Fellowship Linwe replied with no emotion, "I do not return your feelings."  
  
MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON! 


End file.
